What If Darien Was Involved
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: This is a retelling of the R season if Darien had remembered during the Doom Tree season and had been able to turn into Tuxedo Mask. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is another poll result. Like usual if disliked go to my profile page and change the poll. No unkind reviews. Starting when Molly got attacked.

**Coming Back**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Serena tried to call back but got the answering machine. Something deep inside her told her something was wrong. She put on normal clothes and her shoes.

"Mom! I'm going to check on Molly!"

"OK. Be back by 1."

"Yes ma'am!" Serena shouted as she bolted out the door and down the street. A single figure saw her running as she passed the park where he'd been studying under a light post for a few hours.

_"What's Meatball Head doing out here at this time of night?" _Darien got onto his motorcycle and started up the engine.

* * *

Serena ran up the stairs from the jewelry store to the living area of her friend's house.

"Serena what's with the urgency?"

"Molly and I were talking on the phone and suddenly she hung up. So I thought I'd check to see what the problem was," Serena said as she opened Molly's door. A monster stood over Molly's unconscious form smiling. "Molly!" Serena shouted as Mrs. Baker fainted dead away.

"Serena run!" Luna yelled. Serena looked down at her black cat.

"Luna."

"I'll try to explain later. Just run!"

"No way! Luna's talking? This has got to be a dream! Oh. That's it." Luna drooped her head in defeat.

_"I give up."_

"Since this is a dream I've got t be the strongest person in the world." She took a step towards the monster. "Get away from Molly or in the name of the moon Ill punish you! Punish? I can't hurt a fly." The monster grabbed hold of Serena and started sucking her energy.

* * *

Darien pulled off his helmet and looked around.

"I know I saw Meatball Head come this way. She's got to be around here somewhere." A sudden headache ended his search. A gold glow surrounded his body as he began to remember. Serenity, the Scouts, the Silver Millennium, the cats, and a transformation within himself.

* * *

Serena slumped to the floor.

"It's draining my strength."

"Get off her!" ordered Artemis as he clawed at the monster's face. It let go of Serena and pushed him away. "Oh. Now I''ve got your attention. Catch me if you can weed face," Artemis said as he jumped out the window. Luna ran over to Serena.

"Serena are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Oh great. Now I'm talking to my cat."

_"What do I do? If I just sit around Artemis will be hurt. Or worse. And if I do something to help I'll need Sailor Moon." _

"What's going on Luna? Oh great. Now I' seriously crazy."

_"There's no going back now," _Luna thought to herself. "Serena I'm sorry," Luna said as the gold symbol on her forehead glowed. and created a crescent moon on Serena's forehead. Her own memories flooding back into her head.

_"No. No no no. I don't want this. I just want to be a normal girl. Just a regular teenager." _Serena snapped her head away from the line of light with tears in her eyes. She panted for breath as she wiped them away. "I hate you Luna."

"Oh. I see you remember now."

"Yea. And if we don't hurry Artemis is done for."

* * *

Artemis dodged the tentacles coming at him as best as he could. But even he could slip up and be at the monster's mercy. Artemis looked behind him and slipped on a banana peel. The tentacles wrapped around him and tightened to the point where he couldn't breathe. He collapsed to his stomach and gasped.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The circle of glowing energy cut off the tentacles away from Artemis. The tired cat looked up at the odangoed Sailor Scout. "Leave him alone ya hunk of NegaScum. I really liked being a normal teenager and you just had to ruin it didn't you?"

"Sailor Moon please."

"Shush it Luna." The odangoed Scout jumped from her perch into the light of a lamp post and struck her trademark pose. "I'm Sailor Moon the champion of justice. And I say on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." The monster smiled and struck at her. She tried to jump out of the way but the tentacles wrapped around her foot and yanked her down. She hit the concrete with a dull THUD.

"SAILOR MON! PULL IT TOGETHER!" Luna yelled. But Sailor Moon's body had already started glowing pink as the energy began losing energy. The monster's other hand turned into a flower with razor sharp teeth, aimed it at the helpless Scout at fired. A streak of red stopped it dead in it's tracks. Luna stared in disbelief at the perfectly budding red rose embedded in the ground at her paws.

"The life of a maiden is like that of a flower and I refuse to allow you to take Sailor Moon's so early." Sailor Moon gave her head a sharp shake before looking up at the man dressed in a black tuxedo standing on a wall across the street from her. His eyes were covered with a white mask but she knew who it was.

"Darien," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! And not only on this one but also on the others I've written. THe opinions of the readers are the most important thing for an author. BTW. I'M GOING TO WRITE MY OWN STORY! TOTALLY ORIGINAL TOO. Like I said. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Joy**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Tuxedo Mask gently picked Sailor Moon up and jumped away as the monster tried to grab him.

"Tuxedo Mask you're back."

"Can't very well have you handle all the monsters on your own." Serena's cheeks went a very pale shade of pink.

"I can handle a couple on my own."

"Who saved your butt the first night?"

"I was disoriented and had absolutely no idea what was going on that night so that's not really fair," she said as they landed. She looked over his shoulder and pushed him out of the way of more tentacles. "See? I can handle a little on my own."

"Yea. Right." Sailor Moon shook her head and grabbed her tiara.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The golden glow wrapped around the monster and turned it into dust. Luna ran over to Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Luna. Artemis?"

"I'll live," he said as he walked over to his princess. "I'm just glad no mortal harm befell you."

"What?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"OK now I'm scared. You don't know what that means." She turned around, looked at the huge clock tower and slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Mom wanted me back by 1. It's 2:30 in the morning." Tuxedo Mask turned back into his civilian form, walked over to his motorcycle and tossed Sailor Moon his helmet.

"Transform back into Serena and I'll give you a ride home." Serena did as told swung her leg over the bike.

"You're sure you're not going to have an accident?"

"I've been driving this since I could. You're perfectly safe."

"Oh boy."

* * *

Darien silently turned off the motorcycle and got off himself. He helped Serena off and walked her up the walk way. They both stopped under the porch light that turned on on it's own as Serena stepped on.

"I can handle my own turf."

"I just wanted to make sure." Ken Tskino opened the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE YOUNG LADY? DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER SAY YOU CAN BE OUT TILL 1? AND YOU'RE WITH A BOY?" he exploded.

"Yes Dad. Darien's a boy."

"Get up to your room young lady. Me and junior need to talk." Shaking his thumb and forefinger at himself and Darien. Darien looked like he was suffocating.

"Me? Why me?" Ilene walked down the stairs with Sammy behind her like a duckling.

"Ken. What's with all the yelling?"

"I've got a date with Mika in the morning."

"Date?" Serena asked with her hands on her hips.

"Play date," Ilene corrected.

"Now dear. Why are you yelling this early in the morning?"

"Didn't you say that Serena could stay out till 1? It's 2:45 and she's with a boy."

"Ken. When we were their age didn't you sneak me out of the house for late night clubs, romantic walks through the park, and for our engagement?" Serena's judgmental gaze moved from her brother to her father.

"THat's different."

"How dear? It's obvious if Serena had to lie to me about going to see Molly."

"I didn't lie."

"Excuse me dear?"

"Well Mom. Molly suddenly remembered that she had to finish up some homework and she hung up on me so I went to make sure everything was OK. And after I knew everything was a go I ran into Darien and he gave me a ride home." Ken looked over his daughter's shoulder.

"ON A MOTORCYCLE?"

"Yes Dad. But Darien's 17 and he's been driving it since he could. I was perfectly fine. I wore a helmet too." Ken relaxed.

"Dear you used to take me out on a motorcycle." Ken turned to his wife and made a zipper over his mouth. Ilene chuckled to herself and looked at Serena and Darien. "Don't worry about how we're going to react dear. You and your boyfriend can meet anytime. But Darien," Darien looked up at Ilene,"She does have a curfew. And in the future please try to get her here by that time. And Serena. Call if you'll be late." Serena nodded. Darien started backing away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sere!" Serena's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as Darien drove off.

"Thank you," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. But please keep it up. It means a lot to me what you think. And it warms my heart to read all the things you've got to say. Gotta go now. I'll update soon. **


End file.
